In The Dark Of The Night (ON HOLD)
by BiteMe-NotLiterally
Summary: Meet Justice 'Jinx' Ryder, a young woman who has been working for Wayne Enterprises in Applied Science for five years. When Bruce Wayne comes back to Gotham she finds that she hates his playboy personality. So when she's also given the task to be his personal assistant... just chaos. Will she fall in love with his real personality and put her kick ass skills to good use? Bruce/OC


**Hello everybody! You might know me from my Man Of Steel fanfic called Vulnerable (Check it out) and I decided to make a batman story to go along with it. It doesn't mean that it will slow doen my updates on Vulnerable, it just means that I will be writing one chapter for each story at a time. It will be a fast process. **

* * *

No."

That was the first words that escaped my lips as soon as I walked into the office. Miranda looked at me, her head tilting to the side slightly.

"I didn't say anything," Miranda stated, confused. I glared at her, completely confident that I knew what she was going to say.

"Good. Keep it like that," I replied, shooting her a meaningful glance. Miranda raised an eyebrow, but otherwise said nothing, turning her eyes back to the computer in front of her.

Large piles of papers were placed beside the computer monitor. My eyes widened and I let out an exhausted sigh. I stumbled over to her desk and groaned. "Are these for me?"

Miranda gave me a sympathetic glance. "Mr Earle told me to give them to you. Apparantly these are for you and Lucius to sort out," Miranda shrugged, leaning back in her chair. Miranda stared at me for a moment. "The date went well."

I let out a cry of frustration. "I don't want to know!" I yelled at her as she broke out into a grin. She laughed and I buried my head into my hands.

"We smooched and he was so sweet, he bought me stuff and-"

"Just shut-up!" I pleaded as she continued. Meet Miranda, my best friend. Her dull and average complexion often betrays her bubbly personality. Miranda's laughing brown eyes met mine and I shook my head.

The laughter soon subsided into a comfortable silence. I decided I had some time to spare so I leant against the table comfortably. "Wayne Enterprises," Miranda sighed, "did you ever even dream that you would be working here?"

I looked at Miranda, slowly thinking of a reply. "Ever since Bruce Wayne left I actually forgot all about the Wayne's and the company. It was only when I was offered the job had I even thought of this place."

I shrugged and watched Miranda frown slightly, "so you never thought of what it would be like to be part of this company?"

I shook my head and Miranda brought her shoulders up to her ears before dropping them again with a grunt. "I wonder where Bruce Wayne actually went? I feel sorry for his butler." I said, taking in a deep breath before exhaling slowly. The Wayne family was a mystery.

"He's dead, Jinx, the only place he went is to the morgue. Too bad, he was hot!" Miranda slumped in her chair dissapointedly. I rolled my eyes.

"Only you can think like that about a dead guy," I drawled, standing to my feet. Miranda's eyes narrowed with sudden suspicion.

"I bet you think he was extremely hot," Miranda stated, seriousness laced in her tone. I was aware of the conversation that she was trying to pull to the surface.

"Billionare playboys with absolutely no respect for women, people in general and anything for that fact are not my type. He acted like a moronic idiot, who cared only for himself and his money and was acting like a sexist old boot," I growled, crossing my arms over my chest. I softened my expression when Miranda raised an eyebrow. "But I don't think that all of that was true. Nobody acts like that, even after such a traumatic experience."

Miranda sighed and rubbed her chin in thought, "so you think that his playboy personality was just a cover up?"

I groaned before shrugging, "I don't know, I wouldn't hold my breathe. He probably was just an idiot, but it was just a thought. I'm only putting it out there."

There was a silence between us and I reached for my papers, "I should get going, I wanna be able to get there on time after I stack it numerous times wearing these stupid shoes." I look down at my slightly high-heeled shoes.

"Their not even that high!" Miranda exclaimed. I looked at her ashamedly.

"I know, that's why it's even more humiliating when I fall over in them!" I cried. Miranda laughed and looked down at my black formal trousers and white blouse.

"You're one of a kind, Jinx. I still don't get how you never wear skirts," Miranda looked at me quizzically.

"I'd never be caught dead in one," I shrugged, heaving up my large pile of papers and turning around. The sight before me made me cry out with surprise. I could vaguely hear Miranda gasp behind me but the only thing I was focused on was the figure that stood before me.

" You two really are interesting. Thankyou for your honesty when you gave your opinion of me." Bruce Wayne, billionare, playboy, hottie and possibly the most sexist jerk I have ever heard of was standing right in front of me. I probably looked a little strange with my mouth slightly ajar and my eyes widened. What can I say? The guy's supposed to be dead for goodness sake.

His hazel eyes studied me for a few moments, glinting with unhidden amusement. A loud thump startled me from my reverie. I turned my back to Bruce and was met with the sight of an unconscious Miranda, sprawled across the tiled floor. I rushed forward dropping my papers in the process but at that point I really didn't give a rats ass.

I fell to my knees, immediately checking for any injuries on her head that she may have obtained from the hard floor. Bruce crouched down beside me, lowering himself far more gracefully than I had. I looked up to Miranda's desk, thanking God when I saw her water bottle on her table.

I reached up and my fingers curled around the thick, cool plastic. I fumbled to open it, quickly throwing glances at the large doors that were posted only a few metres away. A meeting of the board members were being held in there and if those doors were to open, chaos would break loose.

The lid to the bottle flew off with a comical 'popping' noise and I made haste to sprinkle some water over her face, Bruce lightly shaking her or very gently slapping her cheek. All the while I was mumbling incoherent profantities under my breath.

"Pathetic! You're gonna get yourself fired because you fainted at the sight of him? Seriously?!" I whisper silently, knowing Bruce was only catching little bits and pieces of my quiet rant.

Miranda's brown eyes flew open with a gasp. Her eyes landed on Bruce and a blush immediately placed itself on her cheeks as he shot her a charming smile. I rolled my eyes and set to trying to pick up all my papers which had been scattered all over the floor.

If Miranda had been caught, Mr Earle would have gotten her into so much trouble. Miranda wasn't the receptionist to that hall, but rather Mr Earle's personal assistant. The receptionist was away that day due to some relative being in hospital after an attack. Not something to be surprised about in Gotham.

My eyes widened when I noticed another pair of hands working to get the hundreds of papers in a neat pile once more. I tried not to stare at him, keeping my eyes down on the papers firmly. It's not that I fancied him in any way, it was more the fact that he was supposed to be dead.

Once the sheets were all stacked neatly I stood up as he handed the sheets of paper to me. I took it silently, my hands accidently brushing against his. I know he did that on purpose though, to see how I would react. His hands were warm and comforting.

I can't think like that! Okay, okay, um... HE'S A DISGUSTING PIG! Yeeaah, that makes me feel much better.

Anyway, I kept my no particular expression, making sure that it was completely emotionless. He gave me a quick smile and I gave him a small nod of acknowledgment.

"Mr Wayne," I state as a form of greeting. He frowned ever so slightly, but I was able to catch it. Well, what did he want me to do? He was probably expecting me to swoon or fall into his arms. Hell to the no.

"Nice to meet you, miss..." Bruce trailed off, waiting for me to inform him of my name. I feel my heart race. I don't want to tell him my name but I know that if I lie and he finds out, I'm in trouble. Oh, to hell with it.

"Kiara, Kiara Munrix," I lie smoothly, for once being happy with my fantastic ability to lie. I know, of all the gifts that I had, lying was the most potent and well-used one. I guess that's more of a curse. Oh well.

"What a beautiful name that is. Kiara," the name rolled off of his tongue, and I guess if that were my real name I would have shuddered and collapsed from my heart bursting. Good thing it's not my real name. "You know, Kiara originated from Irish origin, meaning 'dark haired.' I guess that suits, it also means 'popular, clear and smart.'"

I rolled my eyes, what an idiot. I really hated this guy. I had an idea, " Yes, well thankyou Mr Wayne for telling me what my name means. I really appreciate it, I can go home tonight and tell my boyfriend."

Bruce's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he got the hint. A small smirk played around his lips before he walked towards the doors.

"But Jinx, you don't have a boyfriend."

You know, for a moment there I actually forgot about Miranda. I looked at Bruce who had paused and was chuckling, shaking his head slightly. I quickly bolted to the elevator, vaguely wondering how Bruce had gotten in without us hearing. I closed the doors immediately almost crying out with frustration. Miranda had just blown two of my lies out of the water.

The elevator brought me down to the Applied Sciences division, this is where I worked. My partner is Lucius Fox, one of the best people ever. I arrived down and the doors opened, revealing the large space. Lucius was standing beside one of the many filing cabinets, writing down notes.

"Jackass, dumbass, stupid idiot! I hate Mr Earle, Miranda, this company and I hate, hate, hate Bruce Wayne!" I curse under my breath, dropping the mountain of papers onto Lucius' desk. I turn around to Lucius chuckling. His dark skin seemed to stand out against the grey cemented area, his hair greying.

"A little gift from Mr Earle!" I exclaimed with a huff, Lucius smiled and walked over.

"What a lovely surprise. Now, what has you so worked up this time, Jinx?" Lucius laughed good-heartedly, as he began to split the stack of papers into smaller piles. I let out a sigh and rubbed my eyes, taking off my shoes and slipping on the sneakers that I had hidden under my desk. This always seemed amused Lucius.

"So get this," I began, grabbing a pile of papers and walking to the cabinet. "I was talking with Miranda and I was full on saying about what a sexist jackass Bruce Wayne acted like. Miranda was trying to convince me that I thought he was hot. Then, when I go to leave, it turns out that Bruce Wayne was listening to the whole thing!" I explain, putting all of the pieces of papers into their correct files.

Lucius nodded, a small frown placed on his forehead. I continued with my story, eager to vent out my anger, "then he thanks me for my opinion on him and MIranda faints behind me. I dropped all of the damn papers to the floor and try to revive her. She wakes up and the first thing she does is start swooning over Bruce again. I go to pick up my papers and Mr Prince Charming decides to help before completely trying to flirt with me!"

Lucius laughed and shook his head, handing me another pile. I groan and took it off of him with a small thankyou. "Go on," Lucius said with a shrug,

"He was all like, "Kiara is such a lovely name, it means dark haired in some other language!" I mimicked him, drawling out the tones to make it sound stupid. Lucius chuckled, before cutting me off.

"You told him you're name was Kiara?"

"Yeah, I guess, I also told him that I had a boyfriend. Then Miranda goes, 'But Jinx, you don't have a boyfriend!"

Lucius grimaced and let out a sigh, "that girl is extremely clueless." I nodded with agreement. I told him the rest of what had happened, by the end of the recount my tanned skin was red. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds like one hell of a morning," he said bluntly, I nodded with an exhausted laugh.

"You know, that's the most you have ever said in all of your five years here," Lucius stated. i quickly realised he was right. The piles were all taken care of and I fell into my chair.

"Lunch break."

* * *

**I understand that this chapter probably bored you to death but this is just for you to get to know Jinx Ryder. Any ideas? Reviews? Tell me what you wanna see in later chapters!**


End file.
